Brynhildr (summon)
Brynhildr is Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon in Final Fantasy XIII. She is a Fire-elemental knight who wields a large bludgeon that also shoots projectiles. Though Brynhildr is naturally Fire-elemental, Sazh can bestow En-Spells on her to change her elemental characteristics allowing her to use a wide array of spells based on which enhancements Sazh has cast on her. Sazh's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by augmenting himself and Brynhildr with status enhancements. During her Gestalt Mode, Brynhildr transforms into a sports car. The text on on the symbol that appears in the ball of fire reads: :By the grace of Etro, warrior maiden be drawn by the fires of battle. Come forth, wreathed in blazing glory. :A name in blood, a pact of flame. Brynhildr shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. :Rousing Inferno. :Ethereal Blaze. Brynhildr doesn't make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2, although a concept artwork of a blue version of Brynhildr was included in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII After having learned of Vanille's involvement in the branding of his son, Sazh corners her in the Fiendlord's Keep of Nautilus. Sazh's turmoil summons his Eidolon, Brynhildr, and together with Vanille the two defeat the Eidolon. Later, when the party returns to Cocoon they crash a grand prix and ride through the racetrack with their Eidolons in Gestalt Mode, Sazh steering Brynhildr in her race car form. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Brynhildr, alongside the other Eidolons, answers Lightning's call for help in the final battle against the god Bhunivelze. Following Nova Chrysalia's destruction, the Eidolons bid farewell to their old comrades before fading away. Gameplay Battle Sazh and Vanille face Brynhildr as a boss in Nautilus Park, as a test to prove Sazh's strength to her. After passing the test, Brynhildr joins as Sazh's summon. Brynhildr yields to those who amass chain bonuses and strengthen their allies. As a result, the Synergist role is crucial to this battle. As chain bonuses are difficult to gain on Eidolon battles, the best strategy is to utilize the Tide Turner paradigm to both strengthen Sazh and Vanille while weakening Brynhildr, then shifting to Dualcasting to build chain bonuses. Summon Stats Brynhildr has 4 ATB slots. The Eidolon's rank is the sum of Sazh's current Crystarium level and the number of roles Sazh has advanced to level 5. Abilities Brynhildr uses Slash twice followed up with Valkyrian Scythe and finishes with Heat Burst. She targets the same enemy Sazh is targeting. If ATB Boost activated the previous turn, Brynhildr will follow up Pyroburst with another Valkyrian Scythe followed by another Pyroburst. While Brynhildr's ATB gauge is filling, she moves toward the enemy. Gestalt Mode Other appearances Final Fantasy Legends II Brynhildr appears as an obtainable summon. She can be obtained through the summon drawing shop. An alternate variant, Brynhildr Ω, also appears as a summon. ;Brynhildr Brynhildr appears as a high level fire-elemental summon whose special attack is Múspell Flame, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Brynhildr costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the Brynhildr summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: As opposed to most games using her recurring ''Final Fantasy XIII design, this game designs her to resemble that of a Valkyrie. Upgrading stats FFLII Brynhildr Alt Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Brynhildr Alt2 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLTnS_Brynhildr_Alt.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS_Brynhildr.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLII Brynhildr Alt2.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLTNS Brynhildr Artwork.jpg|Byrnhildr. ;Brynhildr Ω FFLII Brynhildr Ω Rank 6 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Brynhildr Ω Rank 8 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 8). FFLII Brynhildr Ω Rank 6 Phantom Stone.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Brynhildr Ω Rank 8 Phantom Stone.png|Artwork (Rank 8). ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Brynhildr appears as a summon. When summoned, her ability, Múspell Flame, instantly doubles the Stage Bravery, and doubles the base Stage Bravery for a period of time afterwards. She can be purchased at the Moogle shop at Crescent Lake in Chapter 1 of Main Scenario 012, and at the Moogle shop near Pravoka in the Confessions of the Creator scenario, for 120 KP. Final Fantasy Artniks Brynhildr appears as an obtainable card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Although Brynhildr herself doesn't appear, her weapon does. Sazh uses the weapon to attack the enemy with Pyroburst. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Brynhildr has a card featuring its drawn artwork for ''Final Fantasy XIII. It is a fire-element card. Another card depicts Brynhildr in Gestalt Mode with Sazh. Brynhildr TCG.png|6-013U. Brynhildr2 TCG.png|9-024U/1-019U. ''Triple Triad Brynhildr in her Gestalt form appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 270a Brynhildr.png|Brynhildr with Sazh. 270b Brynhildr.png|Brynhildr with Sazh. 270c Brynhildr.png|Brynhildr with Sazh. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Guardian Cross Gallery Brynhildr_Sazh.png|Brynhildr appears for the first time. Brynhildr_vs_Vanille_&_Sazh.png|Brynhildr fights Vanille and Sazh. FFXIII Ch 8 Byrnhildr.png|Brynhildr as a boss. Brynhildr in battle.jpg|Brynhildr fighting alongside Sazh. Ff13-brynhildr2.jpg|Brynhildr in Gestalt Mode. Brynhildr-ffxiii-gestalt.png|Brynhildr in Gestalt Mode. Brynhildr Enemy FFXIII.png|Brynhildr render. Brynhildr weapon concept.png|Weapon concept. Brynnhildr concept.png|Concept art. Brynhildr_summon_symbol.png|Concept art of the summon symbol. Brynhildr-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Concept artwork for ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Etymology Brynhildr Eidolon's finishing attack, Múspell Flame, refers to Múspellsheimr. Trivia *Some promotional screenshots show Sazh and Brynhildr fighting together in Nautilus. This is impossible however, since Brynhildr is the last encounter in the chapter. de:Brynhildur (FFXIII) es:Brunilda it:Brunilde Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons